


high on loving you

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: 30 days challenge, Adults with kids, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Apologies, Arguing, Bickering, Biting, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Character Death, Creampuffs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dinner, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Donuts, Family, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, Gags, Holding Hands, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Inferiority Complex, Kissing, Lace, Light BDSM, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Living Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Massage, Mild Painplay, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Nesting, Pantyhose, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Roses, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide, The Pocky Game, Twerking, Unrequited Love, captive prince au, dancer hina, pro baseball nuggets mei and eijun, pro baseball players miyusawa, thirst at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: 30 days writing challenge I did in october 2016





	1. fingertips // bokuaka

**Author's Note:**

> as the summary says, here is a little bit of everything and nothing aka small drabbles I'll be posting daily for the next 30 days aaayyyy~~  
> if you want to see the full list of ships that'll be written, [pls go here](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/150655092302/so-remember-when-i-mentioned-im-gonna-need-yalls)!!!! the prompts I'm using are also linked there if you want to check them out ^u^)b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 1 - fingertips**  
>  for [moonycat](http://moonycat.tumblr.com/)

Keiji turned his head to the side, angling his neck and leaving it wide open in silent invitation, but it wasn't taken. Sinfully warm lips were busy trailing kisses across his collarbone and while it was nice and pleasant, Keiji needed _more_.

He let his fingers trail over the tan skin of Bokuto's shoulder, down the bulging bicep, elbow, forearm, right to his wrist and palm, which he lifted to his face aware of the attentive eyes now following his every move. Keiji slipped the tongue of his mouth to wet his lips, a sharp intake of breath telling him he was doing what he set out to do. Glancing down from where he was perched in Bokuto's lap, he caught the molten gaze of unhidden pleasure and holding it, he licked Bokuto's pointing finger.

There was a sound, like choking, like gasping, like Bokuto's soul was leaving his body, and the corners of Keiji's mouth quirked ever so slightly. He took the whole finger inside his mouth, watching Bokuto squirm and pant _and blush_ under the weight of his gaze.

"Bite me," Keiji said, turning his head to the side once more and exposing his neck to Bokuto, who this time eagerly nuzzled into the tender skin, kissing and wetting it with his tongue before sinking his teeth into the flesh.

It stung and Keiji jerked closer, pressing himself into Bokuto's arms more firmly, while a soft groan spilled from his lips. Bokuto bit him again, closer to the jugular, and Keiji's pulse spiked in fervour. He took Bokuto's fingers in his mouth again, nibbling on them and rolling his tongue over the knuckles, licking stripes from the palm up till the very fingertips, and _yes_ , he thought when another bite made him shiver and rub into Bokuto's crotch, this was _so much better_.


	2. acceptance // oihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 2 - acceptance**  
>  for [@smileandsuckitup](http://smileandsuckitup.tumblr.com/)

"I'm happy like this," Hinata said, watching Oikawa kiss Iwaizumi hello with a happy grin that split his face in half. "I'm happy just being around him, just hanging out together and being there to see him smile like this. It's enough."

"I'm fine," Hinata said, his eyes full of longing and coloured with pain, but there was only calm acceptance and resignation in his voice. "I'm fine with him never knowing the truth. It wouldn't change anything. It's enough."

"It's better this way," Hinata said, his hands trembling slightly, yet he smiled. "We wouldn't have a future together anyway. We're not right for each other, see? This... it's enough."

He wasn't happy. He wasn't fine. It wasn't better this way.

Tobio squeezed those small, trembling hands in his and wished from the bottom of his heart that one day _he_ would be enough to fill Hinata's heart the way Oikawa never did.


	3. hurt // iwahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 3 - hurt**  
>  for [@for-shou-yo](http://for-shou-yo.tumblr.com/)

For no apparent reason, hugs were their thing. It wasn't like they hated kissing or holding hands; hugs were just _special_.

There was the hello hug, tight and sharp and short, but filled with longing and relief at being reunited. There was the goodbye hug, long and warm, and neither of them wanted to break away first, always laughing at each other's reluctance to let go. There was the comforting hug when one of them felt the sadness creep under the skin; the hug of soft, careful arms, and tender presence that was there in quiet support, but never pushy. There was the excited hug with too much strength and bubbly joy, and warmth, almost too much of it. There was also the sensual hug, when they pressed close into each other in a moment of intimacy, heat of their bodies meshing together and moulding them into one perfect being.

Shouyou loved them all equally. Just the feeling of Hajime's arms around him was equivalent to a small burst of energy rushing through his body and making the blood sing in his veins. It was the feeling of home, of belonging, of loving and being loved, and Shouyou honestly couldn't get enough.

But there were times, scary and harsh, when feeling those arms around him felt caging. It felt oppressive and cold, almost as if fear itself was pulling him into an embrace.

And it hurt.

Seeing Hajime's face mar with a worried frown, feeling the arms slip off him and leaving him in that welling loneliness.. it made Shouyou's heart cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Tender, caring voice filled his ears and a rough palm slid against his cheek in a soft caress. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Shouyou replied, apologetically looking up to find Hajime's eyes, but there was no accusation, no disappointment in his dark green eyes; only warm acceptance and love. Shouyou climbed to his tiptoes, leaving a small kiss on Hajime's cheek. "Thank you."

He needn't say it, it was all just there in his eyes, but when Hajime pressed their foreheads together, giving him a small reassuring smile, Shouyou said it anyway, "I love you."


	4. game // kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 4 - game**  
>  for [@for-shou-yo](http://for-shou-yo.tumblr.com/)

"Don't chicken out," Kuroo teased and Shouyou bristled.

"I won't!" he insisted, folding his arms across his chest. "Not even if you kiss me!"

The smirk that appeared on Kuroo's lips meant nothing good, Shouyou knew, but he ignored it. He wasn't about to back out. Not from a challenge, never.

(And if the thought of Kuroo actually kissing him made his stomach tingle like there was a whole hoard of trapped butterflies in there trying to break free, it was no one's business, nuh uh.)

They were alone in Kenma's room for all of five minutes when Kuroo, who was going through one of the drawers of Kenma's desk, had found an open pack of pocky. Of course, Kuroo immediately had an amazing idea of playing the pocky game, and well, Shouyou couldn't say no to a challenge.

Which was how they found themselves standing before each other in the middle of the room.

"On three," Kuroo said, putting a single stick between his teeth. He lifted a hand when Shouyou, blushing deep red and avoiding Kuroo's eyes, took the other end. Three fingers up. Two. One.

They started at the same time, the crunching meshing in Shouyou's ears along with the roar of his blood as the distance between their faces disappeared faster than he could comprehend. Their noses touched and Shouyou felt a bit lightheaded, only thinking of Kuroo being _so close_ to him.

But he wouldn't lose. No.

Just when Kuroo closed the rest of the distance between them and stole the last piece of pocky, snapping it and pulling away with the edges of his mouth curling triumphantly, Shouyou growled. He reached out a hand and caught Kuroo's still bowed neck, bringing it down and smashing their lips together. In surprise Kuroo's teeth parted slightly and Shouyou slipped his tongue inside to steal back that same piece that Kuroo took from him.

When he pulled back, he was grinning, obviously proud of himself. Kuroo, on the other hand, was looking at him with vibrant fascination that wasn't there before.

"I win," Shouyou said, victorious. His heart was racing at how daring he'd behaved, but he forced himself not to think about the fact that he'd actually put his _tongue_ between Kuroo's _teeth_.

"That was cheating, shrimpy," Kuroo replied, a lazy smirk blooming on his face as well, while he chewed on the rest of the pocky in his mouth.

"No, it wasn't. You're just saying that because you lost." Shouyou huffed, crunching on his own share.

"Oh? How about we try it again, then?" Kuroo proposed. The gleam in his eyes told Shouyou exactly how much he'll up the field this time, and Shouyou couldn't suppress a shiver that made his back tense.

He was about to say that no matter how many times Kuroo wanted to do it, Shouyou would always win, but a voice from behind broke into their personal bubble.

"Can you do it elsewhere though?" Kenma was standing in the door with his nose wrinkled at them. "Not a fan of pda in my room, thankyouverymuch."

Shouyou blushed, Kuroo laughed.

(They did it again.)

(Shouyou won.)

(He lost the game, though.)


	5. lips //tsukihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 5 - lips**  
>  for [@jojistar9525](http://jojistar9525.tumblr.com/)

Tsukishima had a secret. Shouyou was sure of it. There just had to be some trick to it, right? There just was no way it was natural to always taste of tangerines, like, _no way_. Shouyou had never seen Tsukishima eat tangerines before, hell, he was pretty sure the blond didn't even like citruses. So why did he taste of tangerines _every fucking time_ Shouyou kissed him?

"Why?" he asked one day, sitting in Tsukishima's lap.

He couldn't handle it anymore. It was irritating not to know. Such a simple thing, such a _stupid_ thing, and yet Shouyou _had to know_. It was the thought that returned to him early in the morning when he was making himself some toast for breakfast, and late at night when he was almost falling asleep and daydreaming of Tsukishima's lips _like tangerines_ leaving sweet and sour kisses all over his body...

Tsukishima only looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why what?"

Shouyou's hands on Tsukishima's shoulders clutched the material of the shirt and shook him. "Why do you always taste of tangerines?"

Whatever he was expecting as an answer, laughter wasn't it.

"Don't laugh, you jerk!" Shouyou scowled. "Just answer me before I go insane and hire a detective to find out!"

It made Tsukishima laugh even more, soft snorts coming out of him. It was a dorky laughter, so unlike the mocking one Shouyou was subjected to during high school. In the past, maybe it would make him stare, but now only warmth was spreading through Shouyou's chest. He loved this laugh.

But it didn't change the fact that he was yet to get his answer.

"Oi." He shook Tsukishima again. "Answer me, or I'm never kissing you again."

This finally got Tsukishima's attention and with a smirk he reached into his pocket. A slick small stick was pulled out and Shouyou's mind was boggled as he watched Tsukishima uncap it.

"Lip balm," Tsukishima said. "My lips get dry and crack. Didn't know it would frustrate you so much. I would have gotten it sooner."

Shouyou pinched his shoulder for that last comment. Tsukishima only snickered. He applied some balm to his lips again, capped it and put it to the side.

"So?" he asked, smiling a teasing smile. "What was it about never kissing me again?"

God, he was frustrating. Everything about him was. From that nasty character, to those illegal smirks and those tangerine-tasting lips. But Shouyou loved all of it. And more.


	6. irritable // tsukihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 6 - irritable**

Usually when they woke up it was Shouyou first and Kei later, much later. Shouyou would have made coffee by that time and greeting his groggy boyfriend with an affectionate smile, he'd hand him a still steaming mug to rise him up. And usually it worked.

But there were days when it didn't. Days when Kei just rolled onto his other shoulder and pressed his eyes closed firmer than before, trying to block the outside world. It was days like that when Kei rolled out of bed even nastier than he usually was, his bite harsher and meaner, with no soothing hugs following. He was annoyed, irritable, short-tempered. Shouyou knew it was nothing personal, he'd had years to get used to this, but sometimes it still stung, because Kei knew exactly what to say to hurt him.

Just like now.

"God, you're so annoying," Kei was saying, a grimace on his face as he ran a hand through his hair. "Why am I even bothering with you... You know what, just go. Leave."

Shouyou was dressed for work already, but he stayed longer to remind Kei about the grocery shopping he was supposed to do after his own shift today. What he said wasn't especially bad, Shouyou had been told he was annoying over and over again, and it didn't make much of an impression on him now, but the second part was what stung.

"Why are you bothering with me then?" he asked, eyes stopping briefly on Kei's. "If it's too much then _you_ leave. I'm not keeping you here, you're with me of your own free will."

And he turned and stepped out of the apartment they have been sharing since college days, throwing only a clipped "I'm leaving," over his shoulder. He only made it to the elevator before Kei caught up with him. He didn't touch him and Shouyou was glad, he wasn't in the mood for affectionate gestures at the moment. The elevator doors dinged open, but Shouyou let them close as he waited for the apology he was owed.

"I was being a dick, you didn't deserve that," Kei said. It was true. "I'm just in a nasty mood today." That was true, too. "It has nothing to do with you, I'm unusually irritable." Well... true, _unusually_.

And that was it, excuses. And Shouyou wouldn't have it.

"And?" he asked.

"And what?" Kei asked back and Shouyou gritted his teeth hard enough a muscle jumped in his jaw.

"Where's my apology? Where's the "I'm sorry" part?" He looked Kei in the eyes. " _Are_ you even sorry?"

"If I wasn't sorry I wouldn't be here," Kei replied as if it was obvious, but seeing Shouyou's hard face, he retracted. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Shouyou knew he was. And he got what he wanted. Still, it didn't mean he was less pissed.

He turned to the elevator when it dinged again.

"Remember about groceries," he threw back at Kei, getting inside.

Shouyou could feel Kei roll his eyes behind his back and he grinned. Who said he _wasn't_ annoying when he wanted to be?


	7. blush // miyusawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 7 - blush**  
>  I love blushing miyuki and I love decisive eijun so ;3c

"I want to kiss you."

The words were out of Kazuya's mouth before he registered even opening it. The room was loud with Kuramochi and Zono arguing about whose turn it was to play the videogame they've been blasting for the past two hours and no one even paid attention to Kazuya's whispered confession. No one, but the person it was directed at, who was sitting next to him on the bed – their backs pressed against the wall, shoulders touching, Kazuya's knee pressed against a warm thigh.

They were so close it was impossible to miss what he'd said and with a slightly wide, panicked eyes Kazuya watched Sawamura's head turn to him, so slowly it was almost painful.

"Then do it," came a fearless reply from the lips Kazuya had been dreaming of claiming.

The other people in the room stopped to matter in that single moment when their gazes met and Kazuya noticed the vulnerable sincerity in Sawamura's eyes. Shifting slightly, Kazuya leaned in to close the distance between their heads, as small as it was, but a breath of Sawamura's words stopped him.

"No, not like that."

He threw a glance over at the busy gathering before the TV and seeing that everyone was busy cheering on Zono who was kicking Kuramochi's ass for a change, Eijun lifted his hand to Kazuya's cheek, tilting it towards himself and pressing in close with his back conveniently blocking them from the others.

"Like this," he whispered, lips against lips.

And when Kazuya finally kissed him it was more than he'd bargained for. Flushed and panting, he found Sawamura mirroring his appearance perfectly, the soft red painted across his cheeks. It was irresistible and when Sawamura's lips parted from his, Kazuya had already started missing them.

"Again?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah," Sawamura agreed, his thumb stroking Kazuya's cheek, his blush, and his heart.


	8. stress // sugahina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 8 - stress**

"You're so tense, Kou-san," Shouyou mumbled, sitting on the back of Suga's thighs and kneading the flesh of his boyfriend's back. "Are exams getting harder this year?"

Suga was a third year in college and it was true that during exam weeks he was stressing more than during the rest of the year put together, but this hard tension in his muscles was fairly new. Shouyou took to giving him massages whenever he could, but it's been three days since they'd last seen each other and Suga's body was coiled tight like a navy knot.

Pushing his thumbs into the hard flesh, Shouyou moved his hands over the warm back. Suga groaned, either from how it felt, or from Shouyou's words, he wasn't sure.

"Don't make me think about it now," Suga grumbled into the pillow his face was pressed into.

Shouyou smiled to himself, leaning down to press a kiss to the unhidden by the hair part of Suga's nape.

"You know what's good for stress?" Shouyou asked, bent over Suga's back, almost lying on it. "Cuddles."

Suga laughed quietly. He turned around, almost jostling Shouyou off the couch and making him squawk. He pulled him close, pressing Shouyou's body to his, into the warmth and safety of the embrace.

"You mean, netflix and chill?" Suga asked with a teasing grin, and Shouyou couldn't help the flush that rose up his cheeks.

"If you want to," he mumbled, lowering his eyes.

Suga hummed and kissed his cheeks once, twice, and then was leaving kisses all over Shouyou's face and everywhere else he could reach, making Shouyou giggle and squirm. He finally managed to catch Suga's face in his small hands and hold him back enough to kiss him on the lips. His cheeks burned from laughter and something else: warm and pleasant, which made his heart thrum in happiness.

"How about we skip netflix and just do the chill?" Shouyou proposed and, with another kiss to his waiting lips, Suga agreed.


	9. trying // kousawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 9 - trying**  
>  for [@nee-saan](http://nee-saan.tumblr.com/) bc miranda wanted breath play so I just kind of... *sweats* hope you enjoy it? *sweats even more*  
> NSFW BELOW

"Just relax," Koushuu said, resting his hands comfortingly on top of warm, bare thighs that straddled his waist. "You're too tense. It's not such a big deal."

"Easy for you to say," Eijun grumbled back from atop of him, his hands squeezing a long piece of plastic food wrap. "Are you sure you want this? Like, absolutely sure? One hundred percent?"

Koushuu could see Eijun's nerves from a mile afar: his eyes were widened, he fidgeted and swallowed a lot more than usually, and his muscles trembled from something more than just the strain of their position. Sighing, Koushuu decided to end his suffering.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to," he said.

"But _you_ want to," Eijun protested, his face getting hard with determination. "I'll try, so just... um... let me know if you want me to stop?"

Giving him a tiny smile in encouragement, Koushuu nodded. It was amazing that even despite being uncomfortable Eijun was still willing to try this complete madness Koushuu had asked him to do. His admiration for the brunet rose, making his chest burn with a light flame of affection.

With another deep breath Eijun seemed to have gathered all the courage he needed. And, finally, he pressed the wrapper to Koushuu's face. The pressure was hesitant, too light; it wouldn't work.

"You have to put more weight on it. Keep it tight," Koushuu instructed calmly, and when Eijun did as told, he heaved a careful, shallow breath. "Yes, good, just like that. A bit more..."

It was hard to breathe now, his airways covered with plastic that was tucked closely to the sides of his face by Eijun's hands. The hazy warmth in his chest was rising up to his throat and Koushuu opened his mouth to take in much needed oxygen only to get none. It burned and he could tell when his gut coiled in excitement at having been deprived of air so efficiently. His fingers clenched on Eijun's thighs and through the veil of the wrapper he looked into concerned brown eyes.

"Do it," Koushuu commanded. He could handle more, he _wanted_ more. He wanted to feel his consciousness slip away from him, to experience the height of pleasure while his life was escaping through Eijun's hands...

And then Eijun was shifting and grinding right on his dick and through the slow numbing of the tips of his fingers and burning of his throat, Koushuu felt the arousal hit him stronger than ever before, hot and urgent, and he groaned.

They should try this more often. Definitely.


	10. roses // kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 10 - roses**  
>  for [@kaiyouchan](http://kaiyouchan.tumblr.com/)

There was a full bouquet of flowers on his doormat when Shouyou returned home one day. With a smile he picked it up, pushing his face into the soft petals of a dozen roses. They smelled fresh and lovely, and his heart gave a sudden tug on his tear ducts. Blinking through it, Shouyou opened his door only to stop at the sight of rose petals scattered all over the floor in the hall, leading him into the kitchen area of the living room. Quite anticlimactically, as he followed the trail, Shouyou wondered who was going to clean it all up.

Too curious for his own good, he stuck his head into the kitchen and spotted another bouquet sitting on the countertop. It was the first thing that caught his eye. The second was the lit candles on the elegantly set table for two. Tender affection spread warmth through his chest.

He barely set the bouquet he was holding on the kitchen top when arms sneaked around him from behind and he was pulled into a warm, comfortable embrace. A kiss to his cheek made the already big grin on Shouyou's face widen even more, so much that it almost hurt: almost because there was no way too much happiness could ever hurt him.

Turning his head over his shoulder he looked into the face he'd come to love more than anything in this world.

"What's the occasion?" he asked.

Kuroo cocked his head to the side, a lazy smile on his face. "Do I need an occasion to give the most wonderful man in my life some flowers and a home-cooked meal?"

Shouyou felt the tug on his heart return. Sometimes, just like now, Kuroo was too much, too bright, too loving, and Shouyou still had trouble believing that this stunning man was his, that he loved him.

He turned in Kuroo's arms fully, hiding his face in Kuroo's neck and nuzzling his cheek against him.

"Only if I need one to kiss the most wonderful man in my life," he returned.

Kuroo's soft laughter rumbled through his chest as nimble fingers pulled Shouyou's chin up. "Well then..."

The press of lips on Shouyou's felt like rose petals, delicate and tender and so, so loving.


	11. goosebumps // meisawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 11 - goosebumps**

It had happened before, Eijun still remembered the first time he saw Mei pitch. The sensation of excitement crawling over his skin, the sheer power oozing from the flawless form and cold, confident cerulean eyes that made Eijun's spine stiffen in need to accept the unspoken challenge. Mei's personality was horrible, but Eijun couldn't deny that even that wasn't enough to make him less of a prodigy. And he admired that.

But he also admired Mei when he crumbled down, when his pride was torn into pieces, when his crown was ripped off his head and trampled. There was a certain satisfaction burning in Eijun's chest at seeing Mei like that, but there was also anger, and the hair on his neck bristled, teeth gritted tight and hands clenched hard enough to bite nails into skin.

Mei was the ideal, he was the yet unreachable goal that Eijun had strived to surpass. He couldn't allow the man he believed to be the pinnacle of the baseball world to bow down that easily.

And Mei didn't. Watching him rise from the ashes of his burnt kingdom, majestic like a phoenix, reborn and even stronger than before, Eijun bit his lip in uncontainable excitement as goosebumps formed on his skin. This was it, _Mei_ was it.

When years after that they played each other again, on the field showered with reflector lights and cheers and screams of the overenthusiastic spectators, the feeling of standing on the edge was still with him. It was with him when he took the mound, it was with him when he stood in the batter's box, it was with him when the game ended. It grew and festered over the years, and it was _always there_ , even when he came back home to a "Good game," whispered into his ear.

"You're always kicking my ass, I hate you," Eijun said, letting his full weight settle on the willing shoulder as they sprawled on the couch, watching the replay of their match on the sports channel.

Slender pitcher fingers trailed patterns on Eijun's bare forearm, raising goosebumps in their wake like only they could. "How about I let you do something to _my ass_ in the bedroom to make us even, hmm?"

The rush of excitement that coursed down Eijun's spine was incomparable with anything else, because to him there was never anything else. It's always been Mei, and only Mei. And that's how it should be.


	12. chocolate // aohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 12 - chocolate**

"Here," Shouyou said.

He offered up his palm to Aone. On top of it sat a small chocolate wrapped in silver and blue shining paper.

"They're called kisses," Shouyou explained, his cheeks flushing slightly. He couldn't look Aone in the eye. "I thought you might like it, it's cookies and cream flavour."

Aone wordlessly took the sweet, unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. He chewed on it for a few seconds, before saying, "Thank you. It's good."

Shouyou grinned at him. "If you ever want to give it back, I'll be waiting!"

"Give it back?" Aone looked confused and Shouyou faltered, embarrassment catching up to him at the lame pick up line he'd just used.

"Um," he started, sheepish. "Like, you know, they're called kisses? So if you– I mean, if you want to... give me back... a kiss?"

His ears were stinging red, his cheeks aflame and he was pretty sure he'd never said anything as embarrassing. Damn Tanaka and his "good" advice. Shouyou shifted and twitched in place. He was ready to run, but to his immense surprise, _it worked_.

"Oh," Aone said, a pink tint to his own cheeks.

And then he was leaning down and Shouyou was frozen with breathless expectation, and yes, there were lips – warm and soft and delicate – on his forehead, because in all the excitement Shouyou forgot to lift his face and his forehead was the only place Aone could reach.

"Ah, um, yes, well, thank you." Words sprang out of his mouth in an uncontrollable cascade. "Goodbye!"

Shouyou bolted, his heart hammering wildly in his chest and making his head woozy with a single thought repeated on the loop: Aone had just kissed him. _Oh boy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this one a lot bc it's hella cute and aohina needs more love *sobs*


	13. dancing // matsuhana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 13 - dancing**  
>  for [@dragonlov123](http://dragonlov123.tumblr.com/)

"But of course I can dance! What are you even talking about, Makki?"

Issei was offended. He _could_ dance. He could dance _very well_. Hella fine, as he'd say. Dancing, with all its intricacies, was in his blood. He was born to dance. He was–

"I'm not talking about twerking," Makki rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about stuff like waltz, or foxtrot, or whatever."

Well. "What's wrong with twerking?"

"Nothing. It's just not real dancing." Oh. Oh no.

"Makki, my dude, my bro, moon of my life," Issei said, coming up to him and taking his face in his hands to put his thumbs on Makki's lips. "Do shut up before I am forced to commit murder. Twerking _is_ real dancing."

Makki didn't need to speak to offer his mocking opinion with a single gaze, a lifted eyebrow and the corners of his lips twitching beneath Issei's fingers. Gasping in betrayal, Issei released him.

"I, the king of twerk, the twerKING, will prove to you that my art is a thing of beauty and it is real dancing. Just you wait," Issei promised. "You'll be asking for forgiveness soon. And just to warn you, I am not a benevolent king."

"You're a nerd," Makki snorted with a quirk of a smile on his lips. "Dance with me, twer _king_."

They stepped on the dance floor together and before the night was over, Issei was sure of two things: one, he was truly a king of the art of twerk; and two, Makki found it incredibly attractive. Win and win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably my fav one to write as of yet, hope you enjoy ;3c


	14. teeth // iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 14 - teeth**

"So it's like... what? You can hide your fangs and you're good? And no one ever figures it out?" Hajime asked, a little mocking. Okay, he was full on mocking him, because really?

"Only when I want them to." Oikawa grinned, his sharp fangs peeking from between his full lips.

Well, Hajime thought, I should have known it was something like that. It didn't come as much of a surprise to him when Oikawa came out, or rather when Hajime forced him to tell him the whole damn truth. Almost as if Hajime had already known it somewhere deep in his bones, Oikawa's confirmation was just the last bricks that cemented in the fact that... Oikawa was a vampire.

Hajime wanted to snort. Of all things, he had never considered Oikawa as anything like that. A fucking fairy might have been more probable – after all, Oikawa was just way too pretty, goddamn him – but no, he couldn't have been a fairy, he just had to be an immortal bloodsucker. It was ridiculous, but the evidence before him was too hard to disprove.

There was that animalistic grace to the way Oikawa moved, there were the instincts on pair with a beast and the bloodthirst of a predator on top of the food chain. Hajime's memory supplied him with countless of instances when what he'd seen hadn't made sense to him then, but now pieced together like puzzles into one big picture. A picture of vampire Oikawa.

Hajime remembered some days when he caught Oikawa putting on contact lenses, to mask his inhuman eyes presumably. He remembered the sound of the high but almost non-existent whistling coming from Oikawa's throat, he remembered wondering about _what the fuck was that_ , too. He remembered that one time he saw Oikawa burst a volleyball with his bare hands–

"Okay, let's say I believe you," he agreed. "But why volleyball? Why would you want to do this?"

Oikawa shrugged. "Because I wanted to, isn't that enough?"

Hajime only looked at him, knowing there was more to it than just that. Oikawa squirmed under his gaze, his cheeks flushing, until he finally huffed, and pouted, and mumbled:

"Fine, it's because of you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Hajime bit his cheek to hide a smile. It was just like Oikawa to confess to something so cheesy and heart-warming with a face that said it was the most annoying thing in the world. He let it slide this time though, as he changed the subject.

"So why tell me now?"

"You're asking all the wrong questions, Iwa-chan," Oikawa complained, moaning pitifully.

Hajime only rolled his eyes. But when he looked Oikawa's way again he was closer, much closer, fingers grabbing Hajime's chin and pulling it to the side to bare his neck. His pulse quickened when Oikawa leaned down, soft lips pressing against the thrumming in the jugular that Hajime could feel waking deep in his veins.

"I want to bite you," Oikawa confessed. "Taste you. Drink from you."

A hot tongue pressed against the pulse point on his neck and Hajime stifled a moan. His blood was singing, as if longing to be released and it was hard to focus his thoughts on anything else.

"If you'll let me," Oikawa finished, waiting for Hajime's decision.

_Yes_ , he wanted to say yes, he wanted to scream it, yes!

"No," he breathed, weak. "No."

And just like that Oikawa's touch was gone. Taking a step back, Hajime watched how Oikawa took a few back himself, to put more distance between them. There was an unreadable look on his face, an infallible mask, but Hajime knew his hurt expression better than anyone.

"Not yet," he corrected himself, seeing how Oikawa's eyes snapped up to his immediately. "After we win the championship."

A hesitant, lazy smile appeared on Oikawa's face. "That's a promise then, Iwa-chan."

It was. And Hajime hoped to fulfil it. Soon.


	15. garden // alpha pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 15 - garden**  
>  for [@moonycat](http://moonycat.tumblr.com/)

"I want to get a house."

"A house?" Genichirou repeated.

"With a big garden, yes," Seiichi replied, unbothered.

He was smiling lightly, but his eyes were gauging Genichirou's face as if expecting refusal he was prepared to fight. It wasn't going to come, though. Genichirou only sighed and nodded.

They could get a house. With a big garden, yes. They were both doing well money-wise, so mortgage shouldn't be a problem if their parents could pitch in from time to time, which Genichirou had no doubts they would when asked.

"Okay," he said. "Do you already have something in mind?"

Of course Seiichi did. He wouldn't be Seiichi if it was any other way. He had three possibilities picked already and the agent was booking them visits over the span of the next two weeks. As expected, Seiichi came fully prepared, and Genichirou could only admire it.

"I didn't think you'd agree so easily," Seiichi finally said after they figured out the times for the tours.

Genichirou could only smile at that, a small quirk of his lips. "I know you love gardening, can't get in the way of that."

The smile that appeared on Seiichi's face was all he could have ever asked for when he'd married the guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written tenipuri in ages this felt so refreshing ahhh thank you


	16. snow // shirasemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 16 - snow**  
>  for [@kisssmyace ](http://kisssmyace.tumblr.com/)

"Your hair looks like snow," Shirabu said one day in practice, ball twirling in hands, and Eita could only lift an eyebrow at that as he waited for further explanation. "The colour of dirty mud is one thing, but look how it dips darker at the ends."

Shirabu finally looked his way and lifted a hand to tug at a lone strand of Eita's hair, no doubt. Eita slapped it out of the air with an annoyed twitch of lips, but Shirabu only continued, unbothered:

"Almost like already melting snow barely covering the ground."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Eita asked, not really angry.

He knew he should be irked, but he was actually amused at the poetic comparison and that was saying something. It was also saying a lot about Shirabu and Eita found himself fishing for _what the hell was going on_ in this hot-headed second year's mind.

"Is it working?" Shirabu asked back, his tone flat, but eyes measuring, as if Eita was yet another opponent to beat into the ground, snow-covered or not.

"Not really," Eita admitted, even though now he was starting to get irritated.

"Well then, no, I wasn't trying."

Eita snorted at that in disbelief, but before he could say anything Shirabu gave him a small smirk that quickly shut him up.

"You'd know if I was, Eita-senpai."

And with a small bow, a too small bow god damn him, he was running off to rejoin practice, leaving Eita scowling by himself. "How uncute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I did with this ship so don't be afraid to tell me if it's ooc and what I should've done differently? hope it's not too cringy //sweats


	17. dinner // super rookie pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 17 - dinner**

It couldn't be even called a dinner, it was just a box of doughnuts, but Ryouma didn't necessarily mind. It was way past the time when he still cared about the weird habits Kintarou had brought into his life. They were munching on the sweets, slowly making it through the whole collection of glazed, powdered, sprinkled, and chocolate-covered doughnuts until there was only one left in the box.

When Ryouma reached for it, Kintarou snatched it up before him.

"Share," Ryouma demanded, turning his hand palm up expectantly.

With a grin, Kintarou broke the doughnut into two halves, giving one piece to Ryouma and pushing the other fully into his own mouth with the happiest hum.

It was always like this. Half for Ryouma, half for Kitarou. Ever since they'd first met.

Two halves of the same ball steaming on the opposite ends of the court.

Two halves of a single doughnut for dinner.

Two halves of the same ring on their fingers, promising them to each other – two halves of a one whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really love this one ahhhh


	18. family // sanasawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 18 - family**

"Did you pack the sunscreen?" Eijun called from the kitchen and Shunpei just rolled his eyes.

"You just asked me that five minutes ago," he shouted back, picking up the two suitcases they'd packed for the weekend at the seaside. 

"Well, did you?"

Eijun's voice was louder now that Shunpei was out of the bedroom. He left the luggage before the front door and stepped into the kitchen where Eijun had been packing up food for the long drive.

"Yes, I packed the sunscreen," he said, coming up to the baby kitchen chair where Miyu was drawing a picture of colorful spaghetti or whatever it was supposed to be (probably a pony?). "And yes, I packed the mosquito spray, too," he added just as Eijun opened his mouth again. "We've got everything."

"Good," Eijun said.

He closed the final bottle of baby food and started putting everything in a backpack. Shunpei kissed Miyu on the head and she gurgled at him happily, making him smile, but when he turned to look at Eijun, he sighed. Taking a few strides forward, he pulled his husband's busy hands into his, stopping him from his work.

"Come on, leave this for later," Eijun chided, pulling back his hands to finish the packing, but Shunpei held strong. "If we don't go now we'll get into the worst of the traffic and you know Miyu doesn't like being–"

"Shhh," Shunpei hushed, pulling Eijun into his arms and just holding him there, rubbing small circles into his back. "Calm down, relax. This is supposed to be fun for all of us. I don't want you to stress out like this. We can just stay home if it's too much?"

He felt Eijun relax a bit, slumping into him as if all air and nervous energy suddenly went out of him.

"No, no, it's fine," he said, burying his face in Shunpei's shoulder. "Sorry, I'm just– I want this to be perfect, you know?"

"It will be," Shunpei kissed the side of his head. "We're together, right? It doesn't get more perfect than this."

It made Eijun laugh, and Shunpei smiled to himself. A bit of corniness and Eijun was eating out of his hand, as always.

"We'll see if you think that when we're stuck in traffic and Miyu starts crying." Eijun poked his rib and it was Shunpei's turn to laugh. "I'm driving, by the way."

"What? No–"

"Oh, yes." Eijun slipped out of his arms and returned to the packing, much calmer now.

"But–" Shunpei tried again.

"No buts," Eijun smiled at him. "Or... we can just stay home if it's too much?"

Shunpei scowled at his own words being used against him, which earned him a small laugh and a kiss in the corner of his mouth when Eijun passed him on his way to the hall. Sighing in resignation, Shunpei looked at Miyu, who continued drawing, careless of the drama of her father.

"What do you say, princess?" Shunpei asked. "Are we letting papa win this time?"

She gurgled at him again, not even looking up from the drawing. Well, he guessed that was a yes. As always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this one ahhh I really need to write more sanasawa I swear to god


	19. crying // matsuhana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 19 - crying**  
>  for [@kisssmyace](http://kisssmyace.tumblr.com/)

The soft sound of crying made it through the door of their bedroom and Issei stopped before it, hesitant. He wanted to explain, but there was nothing he could say to make the situation any better. What was done was done, there was no taking back the time and undoing it, but no matter how much he apologized the fact that he'd hurt the most important person in his life remained unchanged.

He was to blame, he knew. And he shouldered it with an aching heart and a hand pressed to the flat, polished surface of the door, behind which his husband was crying because of him. So without saying anything more, because nothing could be said at this point, Issei left the house, locking the door quietly behind himself.

It was already late when he came back and he was fully prepared to sleep on the couch, thinking that tired from crying Takahiro would be deep asleep. He was wrong. He found him sitting on the couch in the living room and staring blankly into the TV which was playing a stupid romantic comedy (Issei knew, he'd seen it before). Hesitating, he finally stepped into the room, but didn't speak, leaving that choice to his husband.

"I thought you weren't coming back," a raspy and heavy from crying voice carried over to him and Issei's heart clenched from guilt.

"I just went out to get something," he said. "I thought you'd be sleeping."

Silence rang after that, Takahiro clearly not about to comment on that. Issei sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. And then he stepped over to the couch, sitting right next to his husband.

"Here." He handed the bag he was holding to Takahiro, who took it out of reflex. "I got it for you."

"What is it?" Takahiro asked, before remembering he was mad at him and frowning. "Are you trying to buy your way into forgiveness?"

"I'd never," Issei started in mock-offended tone of voice, but a single glance from Takahiro told him it wasn't the right time for jokes. He sobered up. "That box is full of creampuffs," he pointed at the right one. "And the other one is... well, look for yourself."

Curiosity winning over reason, Takahiro opened the other box. From inside he pulled out a black mug with elegantly scribbled white letters on the front spelling "I love you, creampuff." Fingers trailed over the sign carefully.

"Are you sorry?" Takahiro asked and Issei immediately nodded.

"I am," he said. "I'm so sorry for breaking your favourite mug. I tried to look for one just like it, I've been to like five shops, but they all sold out. So I got you this custom made one instead." He shifted closer, uncertain. "I'm so sorry, babe."

Takahiro snorted. And then leaned forward to put his head on Issei's shoulder, clutching the new mug in his hands like it was a precious treasure. Issei kissed the top of his head and it was only a moment later that Takahiro was pulling back.

"Now go away, I need to eat my puffs," Takahiro ordered.

Fighting back a smile, Issei asked, "Want some tea, too?"

"Yes, please." Takahiro handed him the mug, but he didn't let go when Issei's fingers closed around it. "Just don't break this one as well."

"Ha ha, very funny," Issei pointed out drily.

Takahiro snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was supposed to be angsty but-- //sweats


	20. anger // oihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 20 - anger**

Fisting his hands in the material of Oikawa's jacket, Shouyou shook him as hard as he could.

"You're better than this! Why are you giving up?! You just have to win!"

"I've never won against him, not once!" Oikawa's face was contorted in an ugly grimace, pitiful and annoying, and Shouyou heaved rushed breaths to stop himself from shaking him again as rage made his blood boil. "I can't do it!"

"But you can!" he said forcefully. The hands that were still clenched in the thin fabric of Oikawa's clothes were shaking uncontrollably. "You just have to keep on fighting, and trying, and training, and one day you _will_ _win_!"

"And if I don't?" a harsh glare pinned Shouyou in place. "What then, huh? What if I try my hardest and don't succeed _yet again_? What about _my pride_?!"

Clenching his jaw, Shouyou reared his head back as if slapped, and punched Oikawa's chest. Hard.

"Then forget you pride!" he almost snarled, not feeling any sympathy when Oikawa winced and rubbed at the place Shouyou had just hit. "What good is it to you when it stops you from being at your best?!"

He took a deep breath, aware of Oikawa's eyes narrowed in anger.

"When you fall, you get back up. And you fight. Isn't that..." Shouyou closed his eyes briefly, swallowed, and finished in a whisper. "Isn't that why we love each other?"

Oikawa was silent and Shouyou's heart screamed at him to say something.

"Don't give up on this, Tooru." _Don't give up on us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I hear there's too little angsty oihinas???????


	21. silent // ushihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 21 - silent**

Drool was rolling down Shouyou's chin, but he couldn't wipe it off. His wrists were tied to his ankles behind his back with rough rope, his tongue was pressed down by a gag ball that was strapped around his head, and his eyes were covered with a thick black blindfold. The small noises of pleasure that made it out of Shouyou's throat died in the sinful sound of hips slapping against his and the squelch of lube and bodily fluids when the hard length dragged out from him only to push back in at a pace that made Shouyou's cheek press hard into the crumbled sheets.

His dick brushed against the pillow that was put under his hips to keep them up, the sensitive head leaking and pulsing as release crawled in on him. Wakatoshi hasn't stopped moving against him, fucking him deep and hard at an angle that made Shouyou's eyes roll into the back of his head from pure delight. The silence of the room was unnerving, broken only by the sounds of their fucking, and Shouyou ached to touch and be touched at the groans that sometimes slipped past Wakatoshi's lips – quiet, but fulfilling in a way that even Wakatoshi's dick couldn't fill him.

Shouyou wanted to kiss him. Badly. But he was tied and gagged, and couldn't move a muscle with the strong hand pressing his chest to the bed and the dick pounding into his ass mercilessly. Shouyou really, really wanted, no, he _needed_ to kiss him.

He whined at the back of his throat, loud and needy, and Wakatoshi's eyes snapped to his while Shouyou looked over his shoulder. Something passed through Wakatoshi's face, a shadow of something Shouyou was too distracted by the pulsing length inside him to follow, and then Wakatoshi was pulling him up into his chest. Shouyou's back leaned against it and he was almost sitting in his lap. The angle changed and the dick pushed in deeper, making Shouyou moan again.

With stiff fingers, Wakatoshi unstrapped the gag and Shouyou breathed in through his mouth harshly, rolled his tongue experimentally and finally twisted his head to press his lips to Wakatoshi's. The kiss was shallow and hurried, both of them needing release more than soft caresses.

And then Wakatoshi's hips were moving and Shouyou saw stars as they pressed together and came: his dick, untouched, twitching in release, and Wakatoshi spilling inside him and coating his insides with warm shots of cum that made Shouyou arch against him, wishing for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize there's too little smut here for yall thirsty sinners so there ya go ;3c kinky ushi anyone? ;3c


	22. different // miyusawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 22 - different**  
>  for [@smileandsuckitup](http://smileandsuckitup.tumblr.com/)

Even years after they'd finished high school, some things never changed, not really. The same pattern had repeated over and over again, so when Kazuya woke up in the middle of the night – rolling over to nuzzle his face in Eijun's warm back or shoulder – and found nothing but cold sheets, he didn't bolt out of bed in panic. He didn't instantly come awake with worry. He didn't open his eyes to search the room for the other's presence.

He sighed, a little heavy, a little exasperated, a little tired.

He knew where Eijun was. It was a habit already, in all honesty, that when Eijun disappeared all of a sudden, Kazuya's duty was to find him. And he always did because he knew where Eijun could have gone, knew how he thought, sometimes even _what_ he thought – he knew Eijun. Better than anyone else.

Sliding out of the warmth of the bed, Kazuya yawned. The clock on the nightstand was showing half past two in the morning. The sky outside the window was the deepest of blacks, only the thin silvery light of the moon was lighting up the darkness. Kazuya pulled on a shirt, without a care if it was his or Eijun's, and slowly made his way to the front door. His feet tapped softly against the floor in the complete silence of the house until he toed in his shoes. The keys jingled when he locked the door behind himself.

The night breeze was refreshing and the remnants of sleep clinging to Kazuya's eyelashes faded. It was warm and humid, the sort of air that spoke of incoming rain, and he was glad he woke up before it started. Kazuya's hunch carried him to the nearby park, the lamps on the streets watching over him with their dim yellow lights. The only other people around were a group of college students slowly stumbling home after a night out and a drunkard sleeping against the entrance gate.

He didn't bother with either of them, going straight to the water fountain. It didn't take long, only a few minutes of sitting at the marble edge and watching the stars scattered across the dark sky, before Kazuya heard quickly approaching steps. The sound, so familiar to his ears, made him tip his head down. And indeed, Eijun was there.

Panting and sweating, with a towel hanging around his neck. He noticed Kazuya immediately, slowing down to a stop right next to him. Wordlessly, Kazuya stood up, watching Eijun bow over to regain his breathing. Once he had, his eyes lifted to look at Kazuya, just like they always had after his nightly escapades – a bit lost, fearful, uncertain.

"Let's go home," Kazuya said softly, watching Eijun wipe his face with the towel.

With the sweat came off Eijun's vulnerability, as if his pores extracted it straight from the skin to make him stronger. His forehead was clear now, no worry wrinkles in sight, and eyes returning to their usual brightness. Kazuya felt himself breathe with more ease when Eijun sent him a small smile. A tired one, but light.

"Yeah," Eijun nodded back. "Let's go home."

Together they walked towards the park exit, hand in hand, arms brushing, silent comfort and warmth.

Even years after they'd finished high school, some things never changed, not really. But others had.

And as Kazuya allowed Eijun's fingers to twine with his, giving them a small squeeze, he was glad for it.


	23. enthralled // aokaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 23 - enthralled**

Akielons rarely dealt directly with Vask's royal family: their borders were too far apart, so only the merchants and mountain bandits raiding the northern provinces of Akielos ever interacted. It wasn't enough to learn much about each other, hence why when the Akielon prince was sent to Vask to negotiate new trading routes he wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

Daiki had heard that the country was ruled by Empress Riko, who was a merciless and despondent woman. And yet, her people were not ruled by fear. They were loyal to her and to the empire, just like the best kyroi were loyal to Daiki's father, the king of Akielos. However, unlike in his home country, Vask's strength lied in women and he wasn't sure he could ever get used to that idea. The women leading armies, the women fighting, the women inheriting and holding positions of power. It was a strange concept, but looking at the empire's prosperity hardly a laughable one.

The view that spread before his eyes as they made it through the streets in the capital city of Skarva didn't make any impression on Daiki. He was bored. His ass hurt from days of riding and he wanted to sleep in a soft bed. There was nothing of interest for him in this place, he wasn't here to sightsee and admire – he was here on business. And as soon as that's taken care of, he'll be gone with no regrets and a cloud of dust rising from under his mere's hooves.

Or so he'd thought.

But then he saw _him_.

He was standing next to the throne where two leopards lied sprawled, blocking anyone's approach, but Daiki didn't even pay them any attention. He was immediately enthralled by the only man in the room who wasn't a servant. As he approached the dais the royal thrones stood on his gaze never wavered from him. With hair of the most intense red Daiki had only seen deep in the roaring flames of funeral pyres and a red glint like blood in his eyes, he looked at Daiki with interest equal to his own.

His body was hidden under customary clothes Vaskian men wore: leather pants and jacket, the collar of which was laden with great fox fur. Even from that far away, Daiki could see the way the leather stretched over the man's thighs and biceps, pronouncing the muscles that no doubt were on pair with Daiki's.

A small smirk twitched on Daiki's lips. He wondered if he could somehow get to spar with the man, his sword hand was itching at his side already.

From what Daiki knew, the empress had five daughters, the youngest of which was only eight or nine years old, but he hadn't heard as much as a hint of rumours about any male descendants. The man who stole his attention as forcefully as if he'd drawn a sword at him could have been one of the Imperial Concubines, but the shape of his face and the brown-red eyes that stood out from it were unmistakably hers.

And he had a sword strapped to his waist, a real sword of hardened steel, not some useless decorative ornament.

He was the empress' son. Daiki had little to no doubt about it.

"We welcome you, prince Daiki of Akielos," the empress spoke and Daiki forced himself to turn his attention to her. "We hope that both our countries are open for the new possibilities this visit will provide."

"So do we in Akielos," Daiki bowed slightly in agreement.

As he lifted his head his eyes met the red rubies that had never stopped observing him and his breath faltered slightly.

New possibilities, was it? Oh, he dearly hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I read captive prince recently and yes I fucking adore akielos and yes daiki couldn't be anything but their prince


	24. pillow fort // bokuhina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 24 - pillow fort**

"What are you doing?" Koutarou asked carefully, watching Hinata pile pillows up on the bed.

There was already a good dozen of them, but Hinata kept adding more and more, and even throwing in a few blankets. Koutarou came by after his classes were over for the day to see his boyfriend – whom he had started calling _his_ just a few weeks before and was still too excited about finally getting with the tiny omega of his dreams to pass on even a single afternoon without seeing each other – only to find Hinata in his room, not paying any attention to him since he was too busy making a–

"I'm making a pillow fort," Hinata replied. "What does it look like?" Before Koutarou could reply that it didn't look like a fort at all, Hinata was speaking again. "Hand me that blanket you're sitting on, would you?"

Slightly stupefied, Koutarou did as asked and watched, even more stunned, how Hinata draped it over his shoulders and crawled in the centre of his creation, adjusting some pillows, fluffing up others, and finally curling up on them with a satisfied sigh. Only then did he seem to realize Koutarou was still there. Amber eyes snapped up to him as if he saw him for the very first time.

"Wait, what are you doing here again?"

Seeing his confusion, Koutarou frowned. "Are you okay? You've been doing this for the last ten minutes and I've been sitting here just watching, because you told me you don't want my help."

"I–" Hinata was frowning now as well. "My planner. Can you get it for me?"

Thinking that he won't get an answer, Koutarou sighed. He leaned in and kissed Hinata's forehead and nuzzled against it a little in a calming manner for which he received a small smile, before he stood up to fetch the red notebook from the top drawer of Hinata's desk. With another smile as a thank you, Hinata popped the planner open, his eyes scanning the content before they widened and a breathy "Oh," left Hinata's mouth.

"What is it?" Koutarou asked, perched on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle the mess of pillows and blankets.

Hinata lifted his eyes to Koutarou's, his smile turning sheepish. "I totally forgot to keep track of it, but it seems like I'll be going into heat soon."

Ah. It all made sense now. Koutarou patted the pillow closest to him, trying to calm himself at suddenly hearing the word "heat" spoken out loud. He was an alpha and he was dating an omega so it was always a possibility, but to think it'd be so soon...

"So this, you're nesting, right?" he asked and got a nod from Hinata. "Phew, you gave me quite a scare there, I didn't know what was happening. You were like in a trance or something!"

Koutarou laughed. It was a bit forced and shaky, but he tried to push away the quickened heartbeat that he could feel pulsing in his jugular. Hinata sent him an apologetic glance, before he looked down at the planner he was holding in his lap.

"Do you..." he started, but paused, curling more on himself as if in fear, but then he seemed to get a sudden bout of courage and lifted his head to look straight into Koutarou's eyes. "Do you want to spend it with me?"

The voice was quiet, but Koutarou heard it. He would have heard it even if Hinata hadn't spoken the words – his heart was beating out a frantic rhythm that Koutarou's own echoed in kind. Leaning down, Koutarou kissed Hinata's lips softly.

"I'd want nothing more," he said, and the smile Hinata gave him was more beautiful than the rising sun. "Now, can I join you in your nest?"

Hinata nuzzled his neck against Koutarou's in the gesture of deepest affection. "You mean _our_ nest, right?"

The alpha in Koutarou's chest growled in approval.

Their nest. How perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for abo floof fucking sue me


	25. pain // kurohina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 25 - pain**  
>  for [@maniacani](http://maniacani.tumblr.com/)

The tip of the crop snapped against his thigh and Tetsurou had to admit that there was something sinfully _good_ about the sharp pain spreading over his red, abused skin. It made him shiver and muffle a groan, but Shouyou had definitely heard it because his fingers slowly started caressing the dip of Tetsurou's spine in long, lazy strokes that compared to the previous pain felt loving and careful.

"You like that?" Shouyou asked in a husky whisper.

"Yes," Tetsurou breathed. "More, please."

The chuckle that followed his plea was equally sinister and delightful, and it made Tetsurou's dick twitch in expectation. He was up on his knees, with his elbows in the sheets, exposed and spread out for Shouyou's viewing pleasure. It made Tetsurou feel vulnerable, but also very, very hot and the breathy words of approval from his boyfriend made it even worse.

There was a swish when the crop cut through the air. It descended down on one of Tetsurou's buttcheeks with a sharp crack, making him hiss at the sudden sting. But a hand was there no long after, massaging the pain away and caressing the mounds of Tetsurou's ass in a way that made the aching heat between his legs spread further across his body.

"You're such a naughty boy," Shouyou said, leaning down to kiss the place where Tetsurou's spine ended. The back end of the crop pressed against Tetsurou's asshole and he sucked in a breath when it dipped inside him. "You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you?"

Tetsurou moaned in agreement. Shouyou pulled the crop out and slid it down, between his balls to trail it down the length of Tetsurou's swollen dick. Unconsciously, Tetsurou pressed his hips back into him, making Shouyou chuckle again in that dark, sultry tone that made Tetsurou shiver.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Shouyou asked, pinching Tetsurou's thigh with his free hand. Tetsurou's breath caught and he bit his lip to keep in the moan rising up in his chest. "Tell me."

The crop was caressing lightly the length of his dick, teasing and feathery, and Tetsurou felt like he would have melted into it if not for the pain of having his thigh and butt pinched by Shouyou's travelling fingers. And then, when Shouyou's mouth joined in on the play, kissing around the rim of his asshole, Tetsurou could no longer hold in his whines.

"Fuck me," he begged. " _Master_ , _please._ "

Shouyou's hot tongue entered him at the same time as nimble fingers twisted the skin of his inner thigh, and _Tetsurou soared_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you wanted angst, but have smut instead u sinner ;3cccc


	26. fear // chrisawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 26 - fear**

"And you'll write?" Eijun asked, watching Chris zip up a fully packed suitcase after checking one final time if everything was in place.

"Every day," Chris agreed, not even looking at him.

"And you'll call?" Eijun watched Chris' back as if he was never going to see it again, broad shoulders and lean muscles springing under the t-shirt, and his heart clenched.

"As often as I can," Chris said.

"And you'll come back?"

His voice was hushed and small, his eyes begging for a promise, a reassurance, something he could cling onto in moments of weakness, when fear and loneliness will for sure hit him hard.

Chris turned to him, his gaze warm when it met Eijun's. "I can't promise you that. If I get a contract, I might stay there for good."

Eijun's heart fell.

"But," Chris continued, lifting Eijun's chin with a finger to show him his soft, loving smile. "I will always be thinking about you. And maybe... if you'd want to... you could come to stay with me? In a while, after you finish college. After I get settled."

For the first time that day, Eijun's face lightened up, chasing away the crippling fear of losing Chris to distance that he'd felt ever since he had heard the news.

"I'd love that."


	27. failed // oihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 27 - failed**  
>  WARNING FOR CHARACTER DEATH AND SELF HARM

"I failed you," Tooru whispered, forehead pressed down on the white sheet covering Shouyou's body. "I failed you, and myself."

His heart was stuck, unbeating, terrified that if it moved the moment would break and his feelings would crash down on him and destroy the last thread of sanity he was still clinging to. His hand trembled and he couldn't bring himself to lock his fingers around Shouyou's, couldn't stand the thought of feeling the cold, forever frozen skin under his touch. His breathing was shallow, but still there, unlike Shouyou's whose chest had long since stopped moving. Whose heart had stopped, never to start again.

"I'm sorry," Tooru said, his voice pitiful but he didn't think about it, he wasn't the one that hurt the most. "I'm so sorry..."

Shouyou did nothing to deserve this. He was always bright, always caring, always the best anyone could ever be. He was the sun, bright and cheerful and loving. He was the drizzle of happiness in Tooru's cloudy life. And now he was done. Because Tooru couldn't keep his anger in check.

"It's all my fault..." he said to the body laying before him under the white sheet, cold to his apologies.

If only he didn't say all those things... If only he didn't get so irritated, if he didn't shout, maybe then...

"It should've been me."

"It should have been you," a voice whispered in his ear and when Tooru turned, _he was there_.

"Shou–"

"It should _be_ you," Shouyou said, his eyes cold as they looked straight at Tooru with hardness that Shouyou had never possessed when he was still–

"You're right," Tooru whispered, closing his eyes when tears welled in them blurring his sight, but he was smiling. "You're right. _It should be me_."

When the nurse came back to check on Tooru and clear the body for transport to the morgue, she found not one, but two: a pool of blood under Tooru's chair from the wrists he'd cut open with the scissors that Shouyou's sister must have forgotten to take with her after she'd trimmed the last bouquet of flowers that now stood on the small table next to them both, glaring at the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop hello there


	28. rain // miyusawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 28 - rain**  
>  for [@mybabybo](http://mybabybo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> pls listen to [fire and the rain by mans zelmerlow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vfnl71BRvhI) bc it was a huge inspiration

They were standing side by side, shoulder by shoulder, clad in the same white and blue uniform under the open, dark sky of the night. The lights of the reflectors illuminated the field, the mound, the bleachers and the gallery. And yet all the warmth Kazuya could feel from the body next to his, all the light he could see around the stadium – it all paled in comparison to the bright, heated gaze of golden eyes.

"Let's go," Sawamura breathed, nervous but excited, forever a contradiction. "Let's show them what we're made of."

"And what's that?" Kazuya couldn't help but tease, even though his own chest was a little tight with anxiety.

The huge screen that faced the gallery was showing the starting line-ups and from the corner of his eye Kazuya saw his own face appear up there with "2. Kazuya Miyuki" in bold yellow letters flashing below. His breath grew shorter.

"Wasn't this our dream?" Sawamura asked instead. "I mean, it used to be mine only, but somewhere along the way we started to share it, didn't we?" He smiled and Kazuya felt it ease some of his stress. "And now we're here. Finally, we're here."

He pointed his hand at the light-bathed field of the greenest grass Kazuya had ever seen; at the thousands of spectators in the stands; at their teammates who spoke in a language it took the two of them months to be fluent in. The road they had travelled to be in this exact spot was long and harsh, but they never stopped, never gave up. And now they were at the pinnacle, ready to grab at the goal they've been chasing for years.

If it weren't for Sawamura, Kazuya would never have made it this far.

"It's because of you that I'm here," he said quietly, not entirely sure if it was the right time to bring it up, but his emotions were already messed up and adrenaline made him do stupid things. "It's because I fell in love with you that I was able to try my hardest, to get this far."

The grin on Sawamura's face widened, a dimple in his cheek showing and his eyes closed as if he wanted to say "Me too." Instead, he bumped into Kazuya hard, throwing his arm around his shoulders and squeezing him tight. The cameras were watching the bench like hawks and Kazuya knew they couldn't kiss, it wasn't professional, but he guessed this was Sawamura's way of telling him _I love you_ without words.

Kazuya grinned, his heart thrumming no longer with nervous expectation, but pure exhilaration that always came in pair with Sawamura taking the mound. He lifted his mitt to tap it against Sawamura's chest in the gesture they both knew. It was old, achingly familiar and warm, and when he opened his mouth, Kazuya found his voice a little stuck.

"Let's go, partner," Kazuya said just as the MC announced Sawamura as the starting pitcher for his Major League debut. "Let's show them what our battery is capable of."

Sawamura's grin was as bright and as stunning as the reflector lights they had ran under to take their places on the field: 18.44 meters apart, but connected in mind, heart and soul. Like fire in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting mushy okay bye


	29. lace // tsukihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **#day 29 - lace**

"Are you–"

Shouyou stopped in the middle of entering their bedroom and in the middle of his sentence. Staring was all he could do for a moment. Finally, he choked out:

"Are you wearing _pantyhose_?"

His eyes were locked on the black, thin and sinfully tight fabric clinging to his boyfriend's legs. Long, long legs which now looked even longer and Shouyou felt the stirring of arousal in his gut. He took a deep breath and was about to forcefully look away when he caught a sight of pattern and glimpse of skin and before he knew it he was walking towards Kei like charmed.

"Is that lace?" he asked almost reverently, kneeling to run his hand up the smooth calf.

The fabric bristled under his touch, light, but catchy. Shouyou's breath quickened while his heart merrily hammered away, making his head spin. Mesmerized, Shouyou leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek against Kei's thigh.

"Don't get any ideas," Kei was saying above him, though he didn't make a move to stop Shouyou. "I got this only because–"

"Hey," Shouyou interrupted. "You're not wearing anything under that, right?"

His hands were sliding up Kei's thighs to the completely black part covering his butt, curious, excited, adventurous. And then he was kneading two perfect mounds that, true to his suspicions, were covered in a slightly thicker layer of lace, but _only_ that.

Warmth pooling low in his abdomen, Shouyou rose up from his knees.

"I'm fucking you in this," he decided, not even asking, just stating a fact. "Right now."

And if Kei had any protests, they died as soon as Shouyou's hand sneaked to the front and started caressing Kei's dick through the hosiery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yall know where it goes from here ;3c


	30. happy // oihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **#day 30 - happy**  
>  for [@snowdustsiren](http://snowdustsiren.tumblr.com/)

Tooru lifted his head when Pharrell's "Happy" started blasting somewhere around the corner of the street he was walking. He slowly made it that way, like many other pedestrians, stopping at the edge of a small square to watch a group of people do some kind of a street performance ad. Honestly, Tooru was never interested in those, but the music was nice and he was waiting for Iwaizumi anyway, so he could just enjoy it for a while.

It only took a while before the gathered spectators started clapping and swaying to the rhythm and Tooru had found himself nodding along as well. It was strange but the melody was ripping it out of him as if he didn't have control over his body anymore. Just when he started thinking it was enough and he should go, he caught the sight of a boy, _a man_ , short and tiny in all senses of the word, who danced his way into the centre of the group.

He jumped. He twisted and turned. He grinned. His feet never stopped, not for a moment, and as Tooru watched him – now completely transfixed – he _oozed_ happiness. He was shining amongst the dancers, bright like a sun reflected off a diamond. He was like the silent leader of the group, the mood maker, and Tooru felt his own heart lighten as he watched this tiny, unknown man dance.

The song went into the last chorus before Tooru realized he'd been staring without care. Not long after, there was a tap on his shoulder and Iwaizumi stopped next to him, his eyes following the movements of the group in front.

"Didn't know you were into this stuff," he said.

The dancers froze in the the final position, the music cut off. Tooru still looked at the man who ensnared his attention for the past three minutes.

"We're Karasuno Dance Centre, come check us out everyone!" another tiny guy was shouting, someone else bringing up a big sign advertising their need for students.

Tooru spotted _his_ tiny guy – face covered in sweat and orange hair tangled and messy, _so cute_ – grinning brightly at one of his friends and then laughing, and he took a shaky breath.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," he said with no hesitation. "I'm gonna sign up for dancing classes. Wanna join me?"

Iwaizumi snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it yall, I hope you enjoyed the random drabble spill~


End file.
